


The Curse of the Immortal

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 213: Watch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 213: Watch.

They both know what it’s like to watch everyone they love slowly die as (or before) their time comes due. It’s the curse of the immortal that they can do nothing _but_ watch.

It’s been years for both of them since they last met, but it’s as if no time had passed. Neither of them has changed on the surface. Not recently, anyway.

Jack sees the devastated expression on the Doctor’s face and knows immediately that he’s back here, with Jack, because he’s lost someone yet again. He’s come back looking for something constant. Jack can give him that much.


End file.
